1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A one-piece plastic or wooden golf tee is known.
However, the conventional one piece plastic golf tee is not adapted to naturally decompose. Thus, if a golfer leaves such a golf tee on a golf course, the conventional golf tee pollutes the natural environment thereof. Further, the conventional one-piece plastic and wooden golf tee do not facilitate hitting a golf ball a long distance.